


The Colors of Our Life

by AmaturefanO3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaturefanO3/pseuds/AmaturefanO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physical Therapy AU<br/>Everybody didn't expect this to happen. </p><p>Especially Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru. They wouldn't ever dream of this happening, or want this to happen.</p><p>It did, and it's an athlete's nightmare. </p><p>It's their nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Physical Therapy AU
> 
> There will be violence and foul language. This is commonly known in any AU fan fiction for this lovely pairing.  
> You have been warned. I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction for any pairing!

The Colors of Our Life.

White.  
Pure white, almost like the light of what most you would think be a heavenly glow.  
The edges of this light were a bit blackened out, but you would also imagine this to be the result of someone waking up to something so extreme that it caused that someone to lose consciousness. 

Beeping.  
Loud and continuous beeping ran in their ears, muffled with a noise like the strangely electronic sound you would hear coming from an old television set.  
“Shit..” I spoke, still barely unable to hear myself.  
‘Where the hell am I? I don’t remember dying, so this lovely glow sure as hell isn’t heaven. What’s going on? I can’t…I can’t feel my body, everything’s numb.’  
“Hmlp! …..hmmlp!..Please! H…Help! Please! Anybody” The voice, I knew that voice. Who…who was that noise coming from? 

That voice.  
I know I knew them..Just who, who were they?  
They, the sound… only got closer and closer, slowly un-muffled like you were uncovering a blanket of silence. 

Then everything hit me.  
Piercing screams and screeches taking over my numbed senses like a fire burning, no, like an acid poison slowly crawling down my neck and spine. My body exploding into dozens of different colors, what do I mean by colors? Nothing good. 

Red for the pain. My body felt labored, tensed to an unpleasant numbness, released to a screaming pain, this process repeating over and over again.  
Silver, needles attacked my every joint and muscle ripping them apart, bit by bit separating them turning my skin to a sandy horrid feeling.  
Black. Black for my whole being wanting to rid of this misery and just give up, but the pain somehow made my body decide that it hurt too much to even try to die.  
“Ghhd! O-ohh god, Iwa-Iwaizumi. Don’t move!” It was that voice again. The sound of panic, uncertainty and pure fear evident in their voice; was it possible for just a voice, a single voice, to make your body, your whole being break? Your soul? Well, it sure seemed like it now. 

“Stop…” my vision was clearing, I could see shapes and blurred colors, and it looked like my eyes were covered with a frosted glass blurring any detail it could find. The voice seemed to quiet down upon hearing myself speak, at least to where they registered it. When my hearing had cleared out to some degree, I had been able to tell that that voice from beside me was a male. Figuring out exactly was hard, and thinking was an already hard enough task to do. I might as well just wai-.

Wait. 

What do I last remember before this? I…I was in a car, with someone. But, we shouldn’t have been in the car. That’s right. I was with...  
My body screams yet again out of the hundreds of times it already has. And for once, I’m screaming too, even if I could barely hear myself, or feel my throat stretch and strain.  
My body just automatically knows to scream without my senses telling them to.  
No. That doesn’t matter. Not right now. All I know is that I’m hurt, I’m being moved, and being moved means being moved away. That is, being moved away from someone.  
That someone is Oikawa, the other person who was with me in the car. The other being that too, was in the car that got t-boned by a speeding truck causing us to flip over and tumble down the road.  
That’s what matters. I was with Oikawa in the car. Oikawa, that he was okay. Was he hurt? He could speak, and he seemed to be able to register what was around him.  
That’s good. That’s really good. At least he’s safe..er than I was. I wanted my body to move, I willed it too move on its own. It didn’t. The only way my body was physically moving right now was that fact that I was being carried away. The farther I was carried away, the farther I was being pulled away from Oikawa. The farther I was moved, the closer I was to hearing louder sounds from the sirens of cars and what seemed to be ambulances. 

“Iwaizumi!” I heard him call out. 

That was the last sound I heard before blacking out, completely.


	2. The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s no need to worry about what you might be thinking about. I assure you everything will, through time, go to where things should be.” 
> 
> Being a drowsy and openly honest person when tired, he only spoke his mind, “But I need to be there, what if he wakes up? I’ll…I’ll need to be there..”

"Good morning, I am Yoshiro Sakura reporting from the accident scene. Here we can see what tragic event had occurred just 24 hours before."  
The cameraman had panned the view to show what damage had been made. A small silver car had been crashed in on by a  
fast driving truck on an intersecting lane. Parts of the car and the truck were scattered around the surrounding making the scene seem even worse.

"What appears to have happened was that this Co. Company truck driver had kept his eyes off the road for just a moment, to check the radio when a small silver vehicle had come up out of nowhere colliding into the truck's path.  
The company driver was left unharmed, but we can't say the same for the other driver and the passenger. The identities of these people will be kept hidden for the comfort of the families, as well as the company. This is Yoshiro Sakura's report of the day."

The moment the television report had ended, the television itself had shut off. Oikawa had turned his head to where he last remembered the nurse using the remote to turn on the television, to see that his young nephew now had the remote in their hands; thumb clearly over the red off button. "You shouldn't be watching this." Oikawa could only lay his head back down quickly shutting his eyes.  
He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't be seen by his younger nephew like this. "It has just come up while the tv was on. No more than that." his voice had been rough due to not having to speak, stress, and shock.

Oikawa Toru, in a hospital, in a hospital room completely covered in white. His brown usually fluffy hair a mess, his nearly perfect skin and body bruised and covered in some bandages. This wasn't the 'cool' older uncle his nephew grew to know. That anyone knew. This shouldn't have been Oikawa, this should have been Iwaizumi instead. This shouldn't have been anyone!  
He should have just kept his mouth shut and listened to Iwaizumi when he argued against taking the car. "..I have to go. (mom/dad) is taking me home..."(this is on you, whether you believe he has an older brother or sister as suggested in the manga) "I hope you get better, bye.." This was all he heard as he listened to his nephew slowly walk about of the room, carefully sliding the room door shut. "It should have been me..." was the only voice left in the room, breaking the still and clean hospital room silence.

 

~~~~~((something like this means an amount of time has passed by or it's just a change of scene or view))

Yet again in another hospital room, but this time it wasn't Oikawa's. It was Iwaizumi's.  
"You were right Hajime..you were right. We shouldn't have taken the car, this is all my fault." the voice of this man held so much pain, so much regret and heartbreak that is only made the atmosphere of the room even darker and harder to breath in. "It's was all my fault..I am a Shittykawa..wake up and tell me that okay?" Oikawa looked up from his seat beside the bed to the male. 

They were wrapped up in so many bandages, stitches in places he never knew Iwaizumi would ever get. Cast plasters in places he never knew anyone could get. And why was all of this? It was him. It was his fault this was all happening.   
The beeping of the heart monitor, the pumping of the air chambers helping the brute males lungs breath, the slight peeping noises coming from machines constantly checking all of his body vitals. That was all on him, Oikawa whose body was almost completely healed now, except a scare across the palm of his hand. "It should have been me." He looked down and clenched his scarred hand tightly, his body starting to shake. "It should have been me Hajime. I should be the one in this bed, struggling to live..needing machines to breath and machines to make sure I’m still alive." His voice was proof of how bad his body was reacting to the reality of it all.

Iwaizumi was locked still and unmoving. Head locked down with bands, neck held still with a brace and his body tucked neatly and hopefully comfortable under the crisp sheets of the hospital bed. He knew that if the male in front of him were awake, he would either get slapped upside the head or lectured on how he needed to get his act together, and then be comforted by his friend.  
"Just wake up soon...we need you Hajime...I need you Hajime." His voice finally broke, tears and sadness spilling and drowning into the room. "Please please please....come back Hajime."

"Come back to me."

 

~~~~~

 

Time has passed since Oikawa’s first ‘official out of the hospital’ visits occurred. 

During his own time in the hospital while he was recovering from his injuries, nurses would sometimes come to find the said man not in his room.   
It sent nurses into absolute frenzies when they realized said man was not present in his room.   
Shortly after though, they would know exactly where to look. 

No matter the nurse, they all knew where the brown haired college boy went. And to no fail, he was always there. Right beside Iwaizumi's hospital bed, arms crossed on the space of the bed, head sprawled across them, and an injured hand carefully holding the unmoving one of the others.   
At first, they would wake up the boy guiding him back up.

“Oikawa-san, you should be resting in your room. Iwaizumi-san will be alright. We have nurses and our medical equipment to make sure he is being taken care of to the best of our abilities.” The said nurse calmly spoke carefully escorting Oikawa back to his own room.

Being a drowsy and openly honest person when tired, he only spoke his mind, “But I need to be there, what if he wakes up? I’ll…I’ll need to be there..” This was all spoken as he was let back to bed, instantly falling back asleep much to his dismay.

From then on, that nurse learned, like many others now and to come, that they couldn’t keep this boy from what he wanted.  
So, being in best interest to their patients, they only advised against this course of action the young man had recently taken to, and let play out what would happen every night. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t try to help. 

The staff would only do small things at first. For example, leave an extra blanket neatly folded in to room ‘in convenience for Iwaizumi-san’, and Oikawa could just, come across it as use it at night in the cold room. Then it was the subtle changing the uncomfortable metal stool chair to a more comfortable and slightly spacey and cushioned seat.   
Finally, with persuasion and lots of convincing, moving Oikawa to the room right across from Hajime, which Oikawa didn’t mind at all…

Over this time, staff would only peek into Okinawa’s room to check if he was actually there, which they knew most likely he wasn’t, then carefully carry on to Hajime’s room spotting the brunet. But with requirements, once open hours started in the hospital, Oikawa would have to go back to his own room and hopefully rest up more. 

As time goes by, so does the healing process of Oikawa, and hopefully, Iwaizumi.  
\--

Oikawa was now only left with a few aches, slight tiredness and his last few check-ups before being given the ‘go’ to leave the hospital's care. 

“Oikawa-san, all your tests and results say that you’re almost as good as new. We just need to you to start resting up and move around those stiff joints.” Dr. Ryukosora, with pleasure singed off and checks off points on a form having finished a said checkup. 

“When you’ve finished up here, just head up to the front desk and sign the rest of the papers needed.” Both men stood up, giving a hearty shake. “Thank you Dr. Ryukosora, I appreciate all the hard work you have done for me and my family.” Oikawa spoke full heartedly, having smile of gratitude. The doctor however, could sense the small underlying uncertainty. 

“There’s no need to worry about what you might be thinking about. I assure you everything will, through time, go to where things should be.” This comment from the elderly male momentarily startled Oikawa, leaving the brunet silently stunned. 

“H-how silly Mr. Doctor! I wasn’t thinking about anything like that at all. Have a nice day!” the now stumbled male curtly made his way out of the small office now heading to the front desk. Was it that easy to tell what he was thinking about? Or more of who he was thinking about?

Of course not! He was a grown made for christ’s sakes. 

Then again, the doctors words stuck in mind the rest of the day. Would everything go back to the way it was? Would Iwaizumi, his childhood finally recover? 

He knew he would. He was Hajime, the boy that was always by his side no matter what happened. But this time, it was his turn. He was going to be by Hajime’s side when the bedded boy needed him most. 

This time, he would be by Iwaizumi Hajime’s side no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in so long OvO"  
> And this isn't a well written update haha...ovo"  
> But I've got some juices flowing now! The Next chapter for sure will hopefully be to your liking!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu Fanfiction! So I hope it's alright XD 
> 
> Bless the creators and animators of Haikyuu!! 
> 
> There are so many amazing fanfictions out there, so I wanted to try and attempt to add to that growing pile. This Physical Therapy AU is based off of a day dream I had about the main pairing in this story, Oikawa and Hajime! Bless these two and all the other Haikyuu babies.


End file.
